


Oranges

by Josselin, Mishima



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josselin/pseuds/Josselin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishima/pseuds/Mishima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were walking by one of the ancient walls in the garden.</p><p>“Get me one of those,” said Laurent, pointing up the tree toward one of the bright orange fruits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oranges

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to carouselcycles [for the diagram and planning assistance](http://carouselcycles.tumblr.com/post/139523781534/hows-about-damen-lifting-laurent-up-so-hes).

They were walking by one of the ancient walls in the garden.

“Get me one of those,” said Laurent, pointing up the tree toward one of the bright orange fruits.

Damen reached up, the fruit was still more than an arms-length out of reach. 

“You are too short,” Laurent frowned. 

Knowing Laurent, he was probably coming up with some sort of elaborate scheme to get the fruit involving a lever, an arrow, and multiple ropes and pulleys. 

Damen suggested a more direct approach. “I’ll lift you.”

Laurent worked the logistics for a moment. Then, “Lift me up.”

Laurent rested his hands on Damen’s shoulders; Damen took hold of his waist. 

“Jump,” Damen said. He took advantage of Laurent’s own momentum to lift him up, balancing Laurent slightly against the stone wall of the garden. Laurent swung his legs up over Damen’s shoulders, and Damen rearranged his grip.

Laurent laced one of his hands tightly in Damen’s hair.

“You’d never do that to one of your horses,” Damen said, his voice somewhat muffled by Laurent’s chiton.

“They’re better behaved than you are,” said Laurent.

Damen looked up and saw that Laurent was easily able to reach multiple oranges now. He had two balanced in one of his hands.

“Down?” Damen said.

Laurent made no attempt to move. “That’s a very convenient location for your face,” he said, casually starting to peel one of the oranges. He dropped small pieces of orange peel beside them on the ground. The scent of citrus filled the air. 

Laurent freed a segment of the fruit and bit into it. He removed a second segment and offered it to Damen, touching the fruit against his lips. Damen opened them and accepted the bite.

“It’s sweet,” said Laurent. 

“Yes,” said Damen. He wasn’t speaking about the fruit. 

Laurent offered him another piece, and Damen opened his mouth a second time. Laurent placed the fruit on Damen’s tongue. He didn’t remove his fingers. They were sticky with the juice and Damen sucked them gently. 

Laurent was looking down at him with parted lips.

“Here,” Laurent said suddenly. He lifted his chiton away from Damen’s face and draped it over Damen’s head instead. “I helped you.”

Damen laughed, and when his shoulders shook Laurent clutched tighter in his hair.

“Thank you,” Damen said.

“You’re welcome,” Laurent said seriously. 

Damen licked at the sweetest part of Laurent. He was only half hard. Damen nuzzled at Laurent’s groin. He smelled nothing like oranges.

Damen took Laurent’s cock to his mouth and felt it harden on his tongue. He laved the head gently, running his tongue around the sides and then over the tip to taste the salt gathering there. With the fine linen of Laurent’s chiton covering his head, it was as though he were surrounded by a cloud, with his world narrowed to the portion of Laurent in front of him and the subtle tensing of Laurent’s thighs on his shoulders.

Outside the chiton, Laurent was probably still casually peeling an orange.

Damen resolved to make Laurent lose his composure, at least slightly. He applied what he had learned over months of pleasuring Laurent in the privacy of their bedroom, drawing it out when he could feel the tension in Laurent’s thighs, and he was eventually rewarded with the sound of the other orange Laurent had been holding dropping to the ground beside them.

Both of Laurent’s hands found his hair. Damen felt that Laurent was close.

Suddenly he could hear laughter, and it was not Laurent’s laughter. “Go douse Lazar in oil, Pallas!” Laurent shouted over the wall.

Damen tensed, and reared back to pull his head out from under the chiton and lower Laurent down. 

“No,” said Laurent, his hand in Damen’s hair keeping Damen in place and his thighs locking around Damen’s head. “Don’t stop.” 

Damen continued. The only warning Laurent gave him was a slightly tighter grip on his curls before he spilled into Damen’s mouth. 

Damen sucked him gently through it, then turns his face to press a kiss to Laurent’s thigh. 

He shook his head slightly to free himself from the chiton veil and blinked as his face came back into the sunlight. 

“Are Pallas and Lazar here?” he said. 

“On the other side of the wall,” Laurent said. “Don’t worry about it.”

Damen sighed. “Down?” he said, shifting his grip in preparation to lower Laurent.

“Yes,” said Laurent. “No, wait.” He clutched again at Damen’s hair. If Damen were a horse he would have thrown him by now. Laurent pointed at another of the nearby trees. “I want an apricot.”

THE END


End file.
